vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Kocchi Muite Baby
thumb|300px|Kocchi Muite Baby - Hatsune MikuKocchi Muite Baby (こっち向いて Baby / Mira esto baby!) Es una Canción Original Vocaloid. La canción trata, de como Miku puede llegar a usar a los hombres puesto que sabe cómo piensan ellos. En el PV se ve que Miku, Len y Rin como alumnos en un colegio, mientras que Luka es una profesora. Ellos planean un show para el colegio, ahí se muestra que Miku es la que tiene la idea del show, las partes en el vídeo en donde están con sus vestimentas originales están dispersas por todo el video. También se puede apreciar unos cubos de color amarillo y turquesa flotando en los salones y pasillos, que son Miku Hachune y Tako Luka. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Album: Kocchi Muite Baby / Yellow Música y Letra: Ryo (supercell) *Nicovideo *Youtube (PV) *Youtube (Project Diva) Letras Kanji= 強がってばっかでなんか 損してる気がする　だってそうじゃん 言えないようなコトがしたいの あんなコトとか やだ……どんなコト？ オトコってバカばっかね 変なコト今考えたでしょ キミって嘘がつけないタイプ だいぶ顔に出てる　Are you ok? 情状酌量の余地ナシ まるでお話にならないわ 壮大なロマン語る前に 現状分析できてる？ ああ！キミって鈍感 ねえ ちゃんとこっち向いて Baby NO なんて言わせないわ 本気モードなんだから 思わず見とれちゃうぷるぷる唇で キミを虜にするの 今日こそ勝負なんです！ Come on, Baby! 意地ってばっかでなんか 正直になれない　しょうがないじゃん 後ろからぎゅってして欲しいの なんてね　えへへ ……ってちょっと待って！？ 焦らせないで　まったく そういうのってもっとムードとかあるでしょ こんな気持ちにさせておいて ほっとかれるなんて許さない　 もう！責任取って？ ねえ ちょっとこっち向いて Baby NO なんて言わせないわ その気にさせるんだから 思わず拝みたくなるようなおみ足で キミを虜にするの デレデレしないでよ 言葉じゃ伝わんない 大きな大きなハートマーク どうしよう　胸がきゅんとして なんにも考えらんない うう　キミってやつは ねえ もっとこっち向いて Baby 何度も言わせないで 私もう知らないんだから 思わず構\っちゃいたくなるようなのも いいかな えっと今のはナシナシ なによもう　文句あんの |-| Romaji= 1.. 2.. 1,2,3.. yeah! Tsuyogatte bakka de nanka Sonshiteru kigasuru datte sou jan Ienai you na koto ga shitai no Anna koto to ka Yada… donna koto? Otokotte baka bakkane Hen na koto ima kangaeta deshou Kimitte uso ga tsukenai taipu(type) Daibu kao ni deteru Are you ok? Joujou shakuryou no yochi nashi Maru de ohanashi ni naranai wa Soudai na roman kataru mae ni Genjou bunseki de kiteru Aa! Kimitte donkan Ne Chanto kocchi muite Baby NO nante iwasenai wa Honki modo(mode) nan dakara Omowazu mitorechau purupuru kuchibiru de Kimi wo toriko ni suru no Kyou koso shoubu nan desu! Come on, baby! Ijihatte bakka de nanka Shoujiki ni narenai shouganai jan Ushiro kara gyutte shite hoshii no Nante ne ehehe …..tte chotto matte!? Aserasenai de mattaku Sou iu no tte motto muudo(mood) to ka aru deshou Konna kimochi ni saseta oite Hotto kareru nante yurusanai Mou! Sekinintotte? Ne Chotto kocchi muite Baby NO nante iwasenai wa Sono kinisaserun dakara Omowazu ogamitaku naru you na omi ashi de Kimi wo toriko ni suru no Deredere shinai de yo Kotoba ja tsutawan nai Ookina ookina haato maaku(heart mark) Doushiyou mune ga kyun to shite Nani mo kangaeran nai Uu kimitte yatsu wa Ne Motto kocchi muite Baby Nando mo iwasenai de Watashi mou shiranain dakara Omowazu kamacchaitaku naru youna no mo Ii ka na Etto ima no wa nashi nashi Nani yo mou monku anno |-| Español= Todo el tiempo te haces el tonto y haces que me sienta un poco perdida quiero hacer cosas que no te diria como esto y aquello espera... ¿Cuales cosas? Todos los chicos son muy tontos ¿de seguro piensas en algo pervertido? eres del tipo que no mentiria lo veo en tu cara, ¡hey! ¿Estas bien? Sin encontrar alguna explicacion es como si no pudieramos hablar eh? Antes de hablar de algun romance ¿ya te haz puesto a pensarlo? Ahhh! eres tan torpe ¡Hey! Vamos, mira esto Baby no puedes decir que no Lo estoy diciendo enserio esta vez Y con mis delicados labios besos besos cautivadores y te hare mi esclavo y no podras escaparte ah come on baby! ahhh! Todo el tiempo eres un terco no puedo ser honesta ¡ya que mas da! quiero que me abraces y me digas "te quiero" bromeaba espera ¡que estas haciendo! No me digas que me apure o no habra una buena atmosfe-ra verdad No te perdonare que me apures para que me dejes esperando-te eres culpable hey Vamos, mira esto Baby no puedes decir que no por que te pondre en buen animo Y con estas hermosas piernas te pedire que me adores y te hare mi esclavo y no podras ser timido Las palabras no alcanzan para expresarte este gran signo de co-razon que podre hacer si mi corazon ya se esta acelerando ah~ eres culpable hey Mira mas de esto Baby y no me hagas repetirlo por que ya no me importara Y si de alguna manera pienso en ti por un momento Esto... olvida lo que te dije ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Algun problema? Galeria Look this way baby! PDF.png|Modelo de Miku para la cancion en el juego '-Project DIVA- 2nd' miku_49.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en proyect Diva Arcade Future Tone Para Kocchi muite baby Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010